darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Dream of a Calamity Disappears in Eastern Europe...
Synopsis Part 1 November 11 makes his first appearance. He tries to get information on the whereabouts of Havoc from a bunch of local criminals. He makes a tempting offer, but as the criminals find out how valuable their information is, they decide to sell it for a higher price to someone else. November 11 ends up killing everyone, but their leader, who runs into the street only to be cut off by April and July. April creates a downpour and November 11 traps the criminal, who out of fear of death gives them all the information they need. He's killed anyway. The encounter Havoc, and take her to the The Japanese Police, where she is interrogated. After the interrogation, she is supposed to have been transported by helicopter to PANDORA, but the helicopter she was supposed to be on is attacked. November 11 reveals that she was never on the helicopter, but rather in the trunk of their car. His reasoning for doing this was to see the trust worthiness of the Japanese police. As they continue on in their journey to PANDORA, they are attacked by BK-201 (Hei). BK-201 and November 11's team battle it out, while Huang, attacked the car, and captured Havoc. As Hei's team returns to base, Huang notices that Havoc is gone, to which Yin responds that Hei took her with him somewhere. Details: The story begins with a man named Smith making a transaction with a gang of mobsters. Being despised of smoking, he decided to call it quit but the mob leader asked him to stay and told his subordinate to stop smoking. Showing the money to them, the mob leader was curious about the item. Smith intended to resell that item. The mobsters were not happy by this and cancelled the deal. They wanted to take the money away too but Smith unleashed his Contractor power by freezing people. The mob leader got away but Smith accomplices which is a woman and a boy stopped him by the bridge. The woman is also a Contractor and summoned a gust of wind, pouring down some rain along. The man was drenched wet and his feet were freeze solid. Smith came to him and asked for the location of the item. The man trying to plead for mercy, gave Smith an address for the item. However, Smith killed him by freezing him. Smith paid his remuneration by smoking but he did enjoy it as he hates to smoke. The woman also paid her remuneration by drinking alcohol. As for the boy, he is a Doll who has glass as his medium. They proceeded to the given location that is a hotel and it leads them to a girl named Havoc. They decided to bring her with them and he introduced themselves; the woman as April, the boy as July, and himself as November 11. He also revealed that they are from MI-6. They fly to Tokyo with Havoc. It turns out that Havoc is the most brutal Contractor in history, having killed thousands of people during the Third Heaven War in South America. She has the power to create vacuum and she is also a Lost, a Contractor whose power has banished. Havoc was questioned by Eric Nishijima about her condition and asked to participate in several experiments by the Pandora, a research division from UN. She was then flown to Pandora’s headquarters by helicopter as Misaki looked on. She was startled by November 11 who was talking about the Heaven’s Gate in South America destroyed along with Havoc lost her Contractor ability and somehow she ended up in Romania. November 11 introduced himself as Jack Simon from British Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Misaki was surprised yet annoyed when Jack knew her name and wanted that she’ll be addressed as Kirihara. Inside the car bound to the Pandora’s headquarters, Saitou asks Jack if this is his first visit to Tokyo. Jack said that he had been to Tokyo twice before and jokingly said that it was for some assassination job. He joked when he wanted to give details before, during the transaction with the mobs earlier by jokingly said that he wanted the item (which is Havoc by the way) to kill 3,000 employees from a rival company. Misaki was curious why MI-6 handed Havoc over to Japan instead of bringing her back to England. Jack said the public in England do not want such researches on Contractors to be done in their homeland. Suddenly Jack got a call from April. Misaki too got another call from Kouno. The news was that an organisation will attack on the helicopter that is bringing Havoc. Misaki stopped the car as to investigate what had happened. As Misaki demanded explanation from Jack, he said that the helicopter was decoy and that Havoc was actually inside the trunk of the car. Curled up inside a suitcase to be precise. He did so because he wanted to know how much information has leaked from the Japanese police. They continued on and reached a railroad crossing. Misaki’s passed through and suddenly a man dashed in front of the car, forcing Saitou to put on the brakes. It was pretty obvious that the man in black is Hei. Jack got a call again from April and received a message from July that “he is here.” Jack went out of the car and said that it was trap. Misaki and Saitou did not know who is “he” referred to when Havoc also had said that “he” is here. Havoc referred “he” as the "Black Reaper". Misaki was surprised to know that Jack and April are Contractors as April began to summon the tornado of some kind. Then rain poured down on Hei. Jack used the opportunity to zap a frost path to him but Hei managed to escape. As the fighting continued on, Huang on his gas mask threw a smoke grenade into the car and took Havoc away. It was actually a sleeping gas, so slumber time to everyone inside the car. Later on, Misaki apologized to her supervisor over the incident. Eric commented about the failure of the Japanese police and revealed that Jack Simon is November 11, MI-6’s best agent. At the office, Misaki was informed that BK201 was responsible for the attack on them earlier.Outside, Misaki confronted November 11 who was talking about the troublesome lives of Contractors for doing things that they may love or hate to repay for their power. He hates to smoke but April was quick to say she did not bother to drink alcoholic beverages. Misaki questioned him if he knew it was bound to happen but having insufficient plan, he said no for an answer. However he did admitted that the organisation involved did not have any foreign contacts, proving the CIA was not involved. July then managed to detect Hei’s location and November 11 said that they will handle BK201 themselves. Over to Huang, he reported the condition of Havoc through the phone and hanged up. He then told Mao that they have to hand over Havoc to the Syndicate tomorrow morning and Mao commented that the Syndicate do not want Havoc to be near the Hell's Gate. Inside the room, they saw Yin sitting on the bed with no sight of Havoc and Hei. She said that they have left but denied of knowing their whereabouts. Inside an abandoned house, Havoc was bound to the chair and Hei interrogated her by calling her Carmine. Hei asked about what had happened before and asked where his sister, Bai is. Part 2 Hei interrogates Havoc, using brutal methods when necessary, going as so far as to breaking her fingers to try to find out information about his sister. Havoc reveals that a Contractor always makes the logical choice, and that she has no reason to keep information from him. November 11 offers his teams help to Misaki's team. Havoc recalls her times as a contractor, and seems to regret killing all the people she has. She decides to help Hei, by getting within close proximity of Hell's Gate, with just one condition for Hei...To kill her if it seems that her powers have returned. Hei, and Havoc make their way to the gate, at the same time that Misaki's team does. Havoc gets within close proximity of the gate, and it appears that her powers have returned. She begs Hei to kill her, but Hei states that he has confidence that she could control her powers. It starts to rain heavily (caused by April), and Havoc and Hei make their way out of the gate, just as Havoc is stabbed multiple times by solidified liquid, thrown by November 11. Havoc asks Hei to just leave her. Hei and November starts to battle. They battle evenly, but finally November 11 traps Hei. He asks Hei to reveal information about the syndicate, asking him to make the logical choice. Hei responds by stabbing him with his throwable knife, and prepares to kill him, November 11 escapes, and as he prepares to kill Hei, Hei is saved by a masked Huang. Details As he breaks Havoc’s fingers one at a time, Hei orders her to tell him what happened with herself, Amber, and his little sister on the day South America disappeared. He angrily questions why only she and he are here now, and where his sister is. Havoc finally answers that she wasn’t their comrade, so she doesn’t know anything about Amber’s group, including if they’re still alive or not. She had indeed been in South America on that day to carry out the Organization’s orders, but she doesn’t remember anything after that happened. When she regained consciousness, she found herself in the remote countryside of Europe, and she had lost her powers for some reason. After that, she didn’t set foot outside town and instead lived a quiet live that didn’t have anything to do with the Organization or contracts. This explanation, however, doesn’t satisfy Hei and he grabs her neck. Havoc claims that she doesn’t have the information he wants and feels that he should understand that Contractors don’t give priority to the Organization or to ideology - they give priority to themselves. She reminds him of how cold-hearted he had been before he became a Contractor - to the point of being feared as the Black Shinigami - and notes how now that he’s become a Contractor, he gets unglued just because of his sister. For saying this, Hei smacks her across the face with such force that she falls to the ground. Despite that, Havoc still questions if Hei’s really a Contractor since he’s emotional, but not mentally unstable like a Moratorium, and she hasn’t seen him pay the price for his contract yet either. Meanwhile, Misaki is thinking to herself about BK-201 and the organization that exists behind him when the detective Saitou reports that the MI-6 group is under the watch of Matsumoto and Kouno. To their surprise though, November 11, April, and July suddenly show up with November 11 commenting on how this is the place that July detected earlier. It’s only after they appear that Misaki gets a phone call from Matsumoto and Kouno apologizing for losing sight of MI-6. November 11 then convinces Misaki to let them help out because their opponent is a cursed Contractor who took away a feared Contractor and because he says that they don’t want any innocent victims. At that very moment, Havoc is dreaming of her past when she had been shelling beans with a happy family. She wakes up to the sound of Hei cooking, and he soon lays a plate of fried rice in front of her. As Havoc watches Hei eat his own dinner, she comments on how he’s eating a lot as usual and wonders if he always personally cooks. She then explains that until she lost her power, she didn’t think that meals could be enjoyable. She recalls that she had met the family of a woman named Laura and had helped them cook. Havoc had been so happy when the children had wanted to eat her cooking, and she came to want to see their happy faces. As the price of her contract though, she had sipped the lifeblood of the children. Havoc then tries to pick up a spoon to eat the fried rice, but the pain from her broken fingers prevents her from doing so. After watching her attempts, Hei finally sits down in front of her and spoon feeds her. After tasting Hei’s delicious food, Havoc reveals that Laura’s mother had said that a man good at cooking is not trustworthy - he’s definitely a bad guy. Although she says it’s a joke, Hei stops feeding her and starts eating the rice himself. She laughs over how he’s angry and eventually notes that he’s really changed, but he’s not bad. Hei responds by saying that it feels weird because it’s the first time he’s seen her laugh. Havoc thinks that this might be an experience given not only to her, so there might be others like them out there. Promising to help him, Havoc asks Hei to take her to the Gate, so that her memories and abilities return, and she would be able to tell him where his little sister is. That being said, she also makes him promise to kill her if the old her returns. Shortly after that, both July and Yin locate Hei and Havoc moving East towards the Hell’s Gate. As the MI-6 group and Misaki’s group head in that direction, November 11 remarks that he gets a strange feeling - a nostalgic one - and wonders if every Contractor’s heart is stirred when approaching the Gate. He also feels that if Havoc’s powers awaken, then Misaki’s group’s submachine guns won’t be very useful. In addition, November 11 wonders what Mr.201 wants to do because he had thought that Havoc would be killed since her memories would reveal the inconvenient mystery of the organization. As Havoc and Hei walk along the abandoned road, she suddenly stops and pulls on his hand. Hei notices how hard she’s breathing and how much her arm is shaking, but Havoc still wants to continue onward. When they reach the chain-link fence separating them from the wall of the Gate, Havoc’s entire body starts shaking and her eyes begin to glow red. It is around this time that Misaki gets a call from the Astronomy Department informing her that Havoc might have regained her power. Misaki immediately requests a special force be dispatched, but she stipulates that they not fire without her orders. She and the others then notice that November 11, April, and July have all disappeared. Havoc meanwhile runs towards a building away from the fence and apologizes to Hei, but she doesn’t want him to get any closer to her and explains that a certain feeling has returned. She had thought that if she could change like him, then it would have been okay for her to accept her powers again. However, it seems that she doesn’t have the capacity for that. Havoc feels that if she had met Hei earlier, she wouldn’t have feared the contract and might have lived. Instead, she now begs for Hei to kill her. Hei’s feelings conflict about it for a moment, but then a powerful wind blows through, and he realizes that a Contractor is coming. He decides that they should escape from here and asserts that Havoc’s not a Contractor anymore, so she doesn’t need to die. Unfortunately, the pair are unable to run away from April’s swirling cloud and proceed to get rained on. Havoc isn’t able to keep up with Hei’s pace and panics because she’s scared. She doesn’t want her powers to return and doesn’t want to kill anyone anymore, so she once again begs Hei to kill her. Hei manages to calm her by placing his hands around her face, and he suggests that if they leave this place, her power won’t return and she won’t have to kill anyone. He smiles weakly at her and she smiles back, but something soon pierces through her. It’s an icicle, and Havoc quickly gets speared by two more of them. Hei gets Havoc out of the open, but it’s too late. In her final breaths, Havoc touches Hei’s face and smiles at him. Above them, a star streaks across the sky. With Havoc dead, Hei puts on his mask and finds November 11. The MI-6 agent immediately tries to freeze Hei’s feet, but Hei stops it with a blast of electricity. Hei then pits his acrobatic movements against November 11’s icicles, but it’s November 11’s second attempt at freezing Hei’s legs that gets him. When Hei then attempts to use his power on his opponent, November 11 reveals that he’s wearing rubber boots. As he lights up a cigarette, November 11 says that Hei’s mission should have automatically terminated with Havoc’s death. He wants Hei to give up and claims that they only want to know what organization Hei belongs to. Hei responds to this by throwing one of his cabled daggers into November 11’s arm and attempting to kill him with electricity, but November 11 manages to free his arm in time to save himself. Before November 11 can retaliate with his own power, Huang fires a special grenade between the two Contractors, and by the time the flames die out, Hei is gone. By morning, the police have arrived onto the scene and find Havoc’s body in the alley where Hei left her. After inspecting the corpse, Misaki asks November 11 why Havoc didn’t use her power since Astronomy Department had confirmed that she had actually gotten her power back. Misaki surprises November 11 by saying that she hadn’t realized that November 11 had been that afraid of Havoc, but she then claims that it’s a joke. On a rooftop elsewhere in the city, Huang questions why Hei acted on his own. Huang’s not going to report it to the Organization because they wouldn’t get away with it if they’re found out. Hei answers this by asking why they didn’t just kill him back there. This gets Huang angry enough to grab Hei by the collar and declare Contractors should just keep quiet and kill people. As he stares out into the distance, Hei gets a surprise when Yin suddenly grabs his hand, but he quickly shakes himself free. Yin’s expression never changes through any of this. At that time, over at the British Intelligence Agency’s Secret Intelligence Department, a balding man calls up someone to tell them that he’s read the report and wants them to stay put to continue the investigation on the organization and BK-201. Characters in Order of Appearance Episode 5 Episode 6 Gallery Story 3 quote.png Story 3 title.png April's Power.PNG S1E5 April power.png November 11 Freezing.PNG S1E5 November, April, July beat dealer.png S1E5 Havoc found by November, July, April.png S1E5 Havocs power.png Havoc.PNG April.PNG S1E6 November 11 offers to help Misaki.png S1E6 Havoc and Hei dinner.png Havoc Being Being Stabbed.PNG Navigation